Funds are requested to help support a conference on BIOLOGY OF THE IMMUNE RESPONSE TO ANTIGEN WITHIN THE CNS. The conference will provide an updated view of neuroimmunology. It will stress that desirable immune responses to antigen in the CNS can be achieved, and that desirable and undesirable responses are two sides of the same coin. The program is designed to promote interactions between those working to up-regulate the response to antigen in the CNS, and those working to down-regulate it. The format is designed to maximize the participation of young investigators.